


Avenge Us

by Howling_Eclipse



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_Eclipse/pseuds/Howling_Eclipse
Summary: Let it be known the Empire does not like losing.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

_"Inquisitor Fourth Brother, reporting in. Primary target Cal Kestis spotted near Bogano. Secondary target Cere Junda unconfirmed but presence suspected. Status of tertiary objective unknown. Expected engagement with targets soon." The Inquisitor sent off his report, preparing himself for the fight ahead._   
  
_"I will avenge us, Trilla." He murmured to himself, dropping out of hyperspace above Bogano._


	2. New Journeys, New Foes

Cal meditated, trying to get any kind of connection, any faint echo of Cordova during his time on Bogano. They had decided to return to his workshop to try and gain hints towards any other artifacts to try and keep out of the Empire's hands. So far, he hadn't had much luck, though thankfully the Stormtroopers had cleared out after everything that went down with Trilla and the Holocron. He discarded the sound and whisper of sensation of BD-1 scanning him curiously, letting his senses drift. He had no idea how long he was there meditating, but when he finally gave up and focused back on his surroundings, he was starving and his throat was parched.

"So do you often meditate for hours at a time? Because I gotta say, that's a dangerous habit to have." Came a voice from behind, and Cal jolted up, his lightsaber springing to life in his hand as he turned to face the Inquisitor leaning casually against a desk, flicking through a journal of some kind.

"How did you find me?" Cal asked, and regretted it immediately, as the Inquisitor tilted his head up towards him. He couldn't see his face through his helmet, but he had the distinct feeling that he was being judged. The Inquisitor snorted in amusement.

"How cute. You match." He said instead of answering, and Cal had no idea what he meant as the Inquisitor looked back at the journal. "Hmmm....Espath, huh? I'll have to check that out next." He said, seeming to speak more to himself before tucking the journal into a pocket and drawing his lightsaber. It didn't look like the Inquisitor standard issue, but blazed crimson all the same.

"Well, let's get to it then, Cal Kestis." He stated, and then dashed across the room, swinging upwards. Cal rolled backwards, barely dodging the attack and blocking the follow-up. His opponent was...a lot faster than he had expected. "It was luck that saved you from Lord Vader. Care to see how far your luck can last, _Cal Kestis_?" The Inquisitor asked, then slammed his helmeted face into Cal's hard enough to send the Jedi stumbling back, seeing stars. Before he could regain his bearings, the Inquisitor waved a hand and sent him hurtling into the wall. His vision started to fade as he watched his opponent walk closer...

He came to several hours later, jolting upwards and immediately regretting it when his head spun and his vision went blurry from the sudden motion. It was dark out, but he was alone except for BD-1, and seemingly unharmed with all of his stuff. He...wasn't sure _why_ he alive and not locked in some Imperial torture chamber, but he wasn't going to stick around and question it, hurrying back to the Mantis and waving off the others' concerned questions in favor of going to his room and stripping off his clothes so he and BD-1 could go through everything and make sure there were no trackers or anything placed on him. He frowned, even more confused when he found nothing. He slowly put on another outfit before heading back out to the others.

"Cal, are you okay? You were gone all day." Cere asked as he sat down, and he shrugged.

"Honestly, I'm not sure. Got attacked by another Inquisitor and I think I have a mild concussion, but he doesn't seem to have put any kind of tracker on me or done anything to me while I was knocked out...oh! Greeze, set a path for Espath?" He requested, and Cere frowned.

"Tell us everything." She ordered as Greeze nodded and climbed into the pilot seat, charting out thier course as Cal explained his encounter in detail.

"What did he mean by 'you match'?" Merrin asked, and Cal shrugged, opening his mouth to try and say he wasn't sure, but Greez of all people chimed in instead.

"The kid's lightsaber is a similar colour as his hair." The short pilot clarified, and Merrin nodded. Cal himself couldn't argue it, but it seemed like an unusual thing for an Inquisitor to comment on.

"So, Cere, and clue what could be on Espath?" He asked, changing the subject. She shrugged.

"I suppose we'll just have to find out." She replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not dawn and I havent slept yet. By insomniac rules, that means its still monday and I haven't missed all my goals.
> 
> I...will probably miss some of the others so they'll just be goals for tuesday I guess lol


End file.
